The Treaty of Daun Talis
This is something i wrote in my free time, nothing major just thought i would post it here! thanks and dont forget to comment. It is still a work in progress so if you want (and it would mean alot to me) please comment with idead (nothing major i have a frame for this story) but if u want to add any characters (not yourself, does not work in this story) i would LOVE to hear from you! if there is anything wrong, please dont edit just comment and i will fix it! Thank you! Chapter 1 It was a good day. No, it was not amazing, for there was a powerful vibe of tension in the moist morning air. The day was not horrible, not compared to what was coming on the very next day. The sun shone, yet its heat was not felt, the moon smiled; yet it could not have been seen for clouds blocked it out. These clouds were not dark and stormy, white and wispy or even thin and long. They were there, covering up most of the sky making it a scary morning. This fear however was not the bad type, not necessarily; it was the trepidation of an enticing day that was filled with mystery. For these reasons, and many more, it was just a good day. It is important to note that this day was just good because, if it were anything but that, the events it held may not have occurred and we may still be living in the age of the unknown. Daun Tailis, Atlantis, the Golden City, whatever you want to call it, was one of the first cities in the world. After the destruction of a race, a nation and a world, in the midst of the arid waters of the Ocean, came up a great city that was marveled as the new heaven. Master, the second of the newly born was nursed by parents that where not beings of neither Humani nor the human races. Growing up, he was a reject, a humani, the last one of that race that seemed to exist, surrounded by humans. That when we met, I was renamed Lenore and from there we bonded. October 31, a day that will be remembered for all eternity as the day the end began. For on that day Marethyu was brought into existence. He always hated me. I am human; I am Gilgamesh, the King, the first true human after the great flood of all the ages. Mother always favored me for I bore the next race’s future. There is something that always that seemed destined to happen in the future, but one day which was described as the day that makes men kill and dogs howl. A strike of lightning hit the great oak tree in the central garden right next to the revival of a branch of the Forbidden tree, ablaze. Thunder woke me up, yet the rain that should have preceded did not exist. The thunder should have boomed before the strike yet it did not. That’s when I knew something wrong was going to happen that day. He put on his finest suit; the stripes were made of the thinnest spindle fibers of human bones, yet they shined in the cold sunlight. His green eyes flared with joy of the day to come. All night, conversations with the one who shall not be called upon for taboo purposes, really awake your senses. I came with him, and for the first time, he wore robes as oppose to the usual suit with skinny tie. Master is very fashionable, although it is decades after his time, after all fashion does go in cycles! Anyway, I walked out, perched on his shoulder, warm with traces of the warmness of bed. The air, it is warm, yet it sends a chill down my spine as if it were the cold breeze of a frosty December day. As he walked, gently taking long strides, I had my head into the heavens, glancing upon the wispy puffs of white that parted along the center to make room for the dark, thunder-filled torrents that upheld on the other end. Down the middle, there was nothing but clear azure sky, Our eyes locked. Green into blue, greed into free will, yet it was hate into hate. “The battle for the future of this world, and its people shall commence momentarily.” He read, slowly, yet loud enough for the small crowd that was beginning to form around the pair “there is no set time, only one can live while the other survives. Only one shall remain victorious. Let the fight,’ he paused, took a deep breath, nostrils, pale and white, flaring, he continued in a voice so loud it could not have been uttered by a human, ‘BEGIN”. My white robes disappeared into my flesh, pushing inwards as my white armor covered me. Although it was not used, it fit perfectly onto my body, like a thicker second skin. Instinctively, although I am not sure how, I reached for my swords from their cases, both on opposite sides of my chest, flaring backwards, useful as cases for my weapons, and they can be used as weapons. I saw the bird, black with evil. Soar into the air… …the wind blowing into my beak, my eyes twitching from the fresh winds that went against me. Without thinking, I let out a screech, I am pronouncing my decree to the side of my master. Although I know how this is going to end, I must still fight. There will only be one way out, yet if I change time, the end might just be worse! I watched as his suit hardened. It shone as the golden star cast rays out, which bounced back, and reflected. The entire crowd, myself included, looked up. The reflection created a hologram that was a single letter, {C}. Coming from Greek ancestry, we both got the sign. Change. With that, I summoned my resilient friend, partner, and weapon. Pegasus. (The first pegasus was named Pegasus) He flew out of the clearing in the clouds, his white wings outstretched, and his mane freshly groomed. He landed with a loud Thump. As the great beast came to a halt, dust rushing up in small clouds from the ground, dirtying its white mane, master raised his arm, pulled down his sleeve and revealed the same letter his shield echoed, Delta, change! It was etched into his pale skin, in deep green ink. With a single finger, he pressed on, and it came to life, dancing in the air as if it were alive. A deep green cloud surrounded both my master and I and with that, we took off into the darkening sky. The hideous smoke covered them as they rose; the sky was filling with the same odor of rotten eggs. Last thing I remember is that there was a gigantic whirl of green smoke coming at me. The enemy fell backwards, into a pile of herbs that where gathered by the near by villagers. One man shrieked as the pile was ruined, his livestock was crushed under the power of the strong man, and the force I had used to push him backwards. Regaining my position atop my master’s shoulder, he pulled out a double bladed sword from his metallic case that held it, strapped near his waist on the left hand side. With enough force to knock out a wild boar, master swung the sword directly at Gilgamesh’s neck. “Heeeehoeeeeee” followed by a loud thump was all anyone, including myself, could hear at first. Even master, his green eyes filled with a new look, confusion, wondered what had happened. Raising his hand and gesturing, to the smoke to come over, as if it were his servant, and just like that, it zapped out with nothing more than a low hum of wind on a gusty Wednesday afternoon. The enemy was not dead, yet his greatest friend, and one of his weapons was. This was not in the plan. I had seen all of this, except the great beast, although it represented the death of my master, was not supposed to die. Earlier that day, (third person narration) High up, above the clouds, deep in the skies, a deep dark purple, there was a beam of white light. Under the same circumstances, there was often nothing there but the emptiness of infinity. Today however, there was a marble like floor in the middle of nowhere, literally, and on it was a contrasting colored bird. In its beak, there was a small note that was rolled up and tied with a red velvet ribbon. The note was written on an old peace of paper, parchment you could say. The bird fell gracefully onto the slab and was met with a voice. “I request the written word” a deep. Masculine voice called at nothing specific. With that, the bird dropped the note onto the slab and flew, gliding into the air. It then stopped and swooped gracefully onto the floor and awaited further instructions. “Delta.” The same voice read. As if he knew exactly what that one letter meant, the voice suddenly became incarnate, it was a skeleton, far too wide to be a human, yet, it had the same body structure. The only major difference came when you reached the head. The jaw was larger than that of the entire skull of a normal man. There were long, bull like, horns sticking out where the eyes should have been, and overall, it was a sight that would make you want to deliver yesterday night’s dinner. The bird suddenly flew up unto the beast and in an instant, they disappeared. They were physically ripped from there limbo state and they were zapped into a world far more advanced than anything man knew, and would ever know. In a white, hospital like room, there was a table shaped like one that would be used to play foosball. There was only one seat. The bird took a seat on the sleek, obsidian chair. As the master of time drew closer, everything started to move very slowly. The room filled with the smell of wild mint. *** The war was going to start. After fighting for many long days, Gilgamesh has his opponent pinned with a sword of legend at his neck. The man in black robes manages to summon the same smoke he had earlier that day. With that, he was able to flee on a cloud of green. Pegasus swoops up with the master. From there, it becomes an all out battle that goes around the world for decades. This ends in a stalemate with neither man able to destroy the other. With that the human race is condemned under a lack f leadership. The mighty titans (who had not yet been destroyed) would take this shadow realm, the place we call earth, back into their control. The end of the human race would come, yet the world would live in prosperity for millions of millennia to come. *** The war was going to start. After fighting for many long days, Gilgamesh has Death pinned with a sword of power at his neck. The man in black robes manages to summon the same smoke he had earlier that day. With that, he was able to flee. The war would continue many years after that, and the master of the bird wins the battle, and there is a tyrannical rule over the human slaves. From that day, until the end of the Gristronian Empire, there is not one immortal, except for the one who runs over death. *** The war was going to start. After fighting for many long days, the green lord has Gilgamesh pinned with a sword of power at his neck. Bitter words were exchanged between the two men. Each assured that they were fighting for the better cause. Each, certain that their opponent would lead to the destruction of the world. The air filled with smells of rotten eggs and fresh flowers. Both men got up and prepared to fight for the death. Or at least that’s what they showed. In the midst of all the commotion, Pegasus swoops in and takes its master away. The war would continue many years after that, and Gilgamesh, who would spend years hunting down his enemy, would find him in a bar, half way around the world, disguised as a human. With that, Gilgamesh would use the powers of his magic to transform himself into the bird, and kill his enemy. This would lead to setting people of the human race free, but in the end destroying the world through the same force the evil side had used many years previous. *** The war was going to start. After fighting for many long days, the green lord has Gilgamesh pinned with a sword at his neck. Bitter words were exchanged between the two men. Each assured that they were fighting for the better cause. Each, certain that their opponent would lead to the destruction of the world. The air filled with smells of rotten eggs and fresh flowers. Both men got up and prepared to fight for the death. Or at least that’s what they showed. In the midst of all the commotion, the green smoke would fill the air. The bird and her owner would float away. Pegasus comes in, swoops up its master, and chases the cloud of envy. The wat would continue, turning into one over the earth. In the air the two men would have no route of escape. Gilgamesh would use his sword of legend, Excalibur to kill his opponent. This would lead to setting people of the human race free, but in the end destroying the world through the same force the evil side had used many years previous. *** The war was going to start. With one swift move, Gilgamesh world wound Marethyu to a point when even the blackest of all magics would not be able to heal him. Decades later, in an empire that will be known as the United States, the two men will find each other. In attempts to rule the strongest country in the world, in the year 901244, they will battle it out to become president. The elections would favor Marethyu and the king would become furious. With that, they would battle with ancient battle weapons. After a few hours, America will fall. With that, humanity would be destroyed and both men would have nothing to rule over. Out of furry they battle it out destroying the world, physically shattering it. *** The war was going to start. With one swift move, Marethyu world wound the king to a point when even the strongest of all magics would not be able to heal him. With that, humanity would be bound into slavery again. The Empire would rise and the end of joy would come to the place known as Daun Talis. *** The war was going to start. The side of great evil would surrender. With that, Gilgamesh would win. Humanity would go under his control for many well, enjoyable years, but all the while there is a buildup of hatred against the earth, which would eventually end civilization. *** There is one more future, and that is the one that is open to chance, that is never a good thing. The bird waited patiently as if expecting something from the now invisible titan of time. Her wish was granted when a piece of parchment, similar to the one that she had handed to him earlier. It was wrapped with the same red velvet ribbon. With the message tucked safely in her beak, the bird took off… Furious was not even close to what I was. My best friend, ally, weapon and symbol were destroyed all at once. I am now convinced that the man I was fighting was the devil himself. The world does not need a man, or monster like this. It is unneeded in this world. I fell over on my side, landing in a heap of village dirt. My white armor, no longer white, but more of a dark dirty brown. As I wept, I noticed something. My master was standing up now. He walked, slowly with great caution to the monstrous creature that was named Pegasus. Its white mane now dirty. But thing that surprised him the most was the red liquid flowing out of the body. It was thick, and smelled like nothing I had ever breathed in. He leaned over, armor automatically rising, and touched it with his pale fingers. He brought his hand up to his nose and breathed it in. With a look of curiosity, he brought down the hand until it was level with his mouth. Now, the liquid was beginning to drip, and one drop landed directly on his tongue. As it went back into the cave of his mouth, I saw something I never had before. A single tear left the eyes of the man who enjoyed nothing more than a gigantic explosion the wounded millions. Now, a single animal has leaded him to tears. Seeing this, I was astonished. My brother has never cried. He had brought down entire civilizations and he never thought twice. After taking a close look at the man who was curled up besides my brave friend, I got up. With my sword of power, Excalibur, (my personal favorite) its vibe rushed through my very being. Right before the great flood, there were four earthbound immortals. Each one of them had chosen an element, Earth, Fire, Ice, and Wind and created a sword that only they could battle with. Their very essence that made them live flowed into their weapons each and every time they fought. Once the four immortals noticed that with these weapons they were unbeatable, they began to fight each other. This lead to the Great Flood. Weeks later, my brother and I where born. Being the young children that we were, we walked around looking for new things to play with. We came across one curved blade. It began to glow a dark deep green. My brother automatically went for it, grasping it with his tiny little fingers. Once his flesh landed upon it, it split into four separate swords. There was a cold blue one, a glowing red one, a breezy purple one and a dark brown one. I, wanting a piece of the fun grasped for the blue sword, Excalibur. Marethyu grasped the black sword that glows with red fire, Clarent. The other two swords flew towards us. I caught the sword of air, and he caught the sword of earth. Ever since that day, those became our weapons. My master decided to get up. He grabbed the small sword out of a secret compartment in his armor. It began to glow a bright red, and at that moment I knew that what I saw earlier was not going to happen. If all four of these legendary swords joined together, they would create a monster, one that we cannot afford to unleash into the city streets. I saw what he was about to do, and against every fiber of my being, I charged. “You dirty, fowl, evil, cruel, inhuman freak! I will never let you get away and good shall prevail!” I bellowed. He did not move. My master stayed where he was. For the first time, something had happened. Normally when someone/something is wounded, it has a pulse. For the first time, this being did not. Then it struck me with realization. I flew over to master and dropped the message from the titan on his lap. He opened the ribbon first, the red velvet smoothly flowing away, dancing in the air. Then the old paper was unrolled, slowly with great caution. Inside was a single symbol inked in with red ink, W . Omega. With this, he seemed to have a newly found courage, he took out his other sword. Together, he lined them up in a formation of an ‘X’ and placed them directly where….. ….I was running. My sword, Excalibur was caught. The three swords were still separate, which I deemed as a good thing. Then with my foul stupidity, I took out my last weapon. It started to glow with a faint purple aurora. The swords in his hands began to do the same, glowing blue, red and brown. They began coming closer to one another and no longer had the distinct cracks of old age. Their handles, once gold, silver, and bronze became one without color. The blades came together and formed the same hook I had on my master’s hand long ago. The blade was black, yet it did not glow. I, with every fiber of my being, lunged at my brother but what happened next, I cannot explain. I will remember it forever. My brother running directly at me, his sword in his hand. I did not move. I could not move. His sword melted away, and became part of my own. The handle was a deep, gold color. The blade was black with a green glow. My brother, not ready for these events, could not fight the inertia that was moving him. His face slid directly onto the blade of my sword. The same red liquid began to flow out of his skin, yet he could not stop. His left eye was pierced by the blade of my sword. The noise it made pained even me. It was almost wet, yet it was not. The pupil was slit, almost directly in half. The blue of his eye became dull. And he howled in pain. In my twenty years on this earth, I had never felt this way. Then, the sword, red liquid still on it began to vibrate and rise. My master did too. He was a good ten feet off the ground, and everyone was watching. Then with the same inhuman voice that started this battle, what seemed like this morning, although it has been decades, declared. “I am Marethyu, as I have been all my life. Today I announce it publicly, I am Death!” he paused “this battle has killed millions, although you only have seen one” he shouted pointing to the corpse of the Pegasus. “I am ending this war now, for myriads of myriads will come to me over billions of generations.” With that, his hand became a silver glove and it rose from his flesh. The sword engaged with his body, and it became part of him. His shining black armor melted into black robes that he would wear forever. Then, a voice, similar to the one I heard earlier boomed. “Swords of power unwillingly joined. Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken. Pain in the flesh, truly felt. Eternal discomfort, emotionally scarred. Now you are death, all you beings, fear him.” “I am both the Alpha and the Omega, there will be no more change.” As he finished his final line, the last one he would ever deliver, a piece of parchment left his robes. On top it read ‘Treaty of Daun Talis’ in beautiful calligraphy that was written using blood red ink. From that day forward, the doors of Tartarus opened, and death took control of the world. Gilgamesh continued to live until the next great ice age when death numbers skyrocketed and a new villain was born…….